


Do You Love Me?

by whiteshores



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Drabble, M/M, Toxic Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:47:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24865525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiteshores/pseuds/whiteshores
Summary: “Do you love me?”“Yes, I love you. You know I do.”
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan
Comments: 5
Kudos: 17





	Do You Love Me?

**Author's Note:**

> Please refer to [this](https://t.co/8OGSYGpmYr?amp=1) Jeonghan.

“Do you love me?” 

“Yes, I love you. You know I do.” 

A gentle, calloused hand reaches out to caress a pale cheek stained with tears. This other man’s cheek seems hollower now and he knows this isn’t the only area he’s lost weight in. The way the other man’s shirt drapes over bony shoulders and hangs loosely over a thin frame is a clear sign. If his eyes travel further down, he’ll see knobby knees and legs that look too thin to support his weight. 

Instead, his eyes travel to pale chapped lips. They used to be so pretty and pink, begging to be kissed. They still do, but in a different way. He makes eye contact with the other man sitting prettily on the bed, silk sheets rumpled and artfully draped across the mattress. 

Large, sad dark eyes that seem to bore into his soul. Begging him to say those three words that don’t seem to hold meaning anymore no matter how many times he says it. Imploring him to stay by the other man’s side, to never leave him, to continue protecting him in a warm embrace. 

But the other man feels so cold now. 

He says those words every day, multiple times a day. It’s an automatic response. They’re spoken any time the other requests it from him. Yet the words seem to fall on deaf ears. 

“Please tell me you love me.”

“I love you.” 

He means it, he really does. 

Shaky hands reach out to cup his face. But those arms are too weak and his hands fall short, landing on the sheets between them. 

“Please don’t leave me,” the other whispers brokenly. Pretty tears stream down the other’s face, following the trail of their predecessors and creating new paths down porcelain skin. 

“I’m not leaving you.” 

“Please, please,  _ please _ don’t leave me. I think I’d die if you did.” 

Sometimes he wonders if the other actually would. 

“I’m not going anywhere.” 

“Hold me.”

He scoots closer on the bed and gingerly scoops the other into his arms. Like this he can feel the way the other’s ribs protrude under the thin piece of fabric. He belatedly realizes that the shirt is his own, worn too many times the stitching seems to be falling apart. It’s barely holding together by strained threads, just like their relationship. He doesn’t know why the other insists on wearing  _ this  _ particular shirt. There’s plenty of others in better condition.

He doesn’t know why he’s keeping this relationship alive either. 

Trembling hands grasp the hem of his shirt. It’s a weak hold; he doesn’t think he would notice it if his attention wasn’t focused on the man in his arms. 

“Do you love me?”

“I do.”

There’s a patch on his shirt that’s quickly becoming damp with tears. 

“Please tell me you love me.”

“I love you.”

The other’s voice is trembling, bordering on hysteria. But it’s still soft and gentle, like he remembers when they first met many springs ago. It’s winter now. It feels like it’s been winter for the past six months. 

“Tell me you love me. I think I’ll die if you don’t.” 

“I love you.”

“Do you mean it?”

“Yes.”

“Liar.” 

**Author's Note:**

> After seeing [this](https://t.co/8OGSYGpmYr?amp=1) Jeonghan I was inspired to write this. (If you haven't seen the full intro before Fearless stage watch it [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gDmXhZCHM60) [0:00-1:20] but don't forget to stream their performance from the official Mnet channel and stream their MVs as well!)
> 
> Ideas taken from [Ephemeral Gods](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23300920/chapters/55808032) by [scoups_ahoy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scoups_ahoy/pseuds/scoups_ahoy) and [Pendulum](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17449295) by [golfdadscoups](https://archiveofourown.org/users/golfdadscoups/pseuds/golfdadscoups). Please give them a read and drop some kudos and comments! 
> 
> As always, thank you to the lovely [bonnieanonnie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonnieanonnie/pseuds/bonnieanonnie) for beta reading ♡  
> Feedback is appreciated as always :)


End file.
